1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to remote control earphones and, more particularly, to a remote control earphone capable of being employed to input numbers to an electronic device using the remote control earphone.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control earphones capable of controlling electronic devices using the earphones are well known. For example, a remote control earphone of a mobile phone can be employed to answer or dial a call. However, traditional remote control earphones cannot be employed to input numbers to electronic devices, which may not bring the convenience of the traditional remote control earphones to a desirable level.
It is therefore desirable to provide a remote control earphone and an electronic device using the remote control earphone to solve the problem mentioned above.